An Honest Love
by literally a chicken tender
Summary: Short stories and drabbles. Tina/Jimmy Jr.
1. Hope

"Hope"

Word count: 889

Rating: K+

Older/Post-college AU

* * *

><p>She nuzzled her nose into his side, letting out a small sigh as she shifted. "Jimmy?" Tina whispered. She was tucked under his arm and curled up on his side.<p>

Soft, nearly inaudible, music from a staticky radio played from across the living room of the shared apartment. The two lied on a worn sofa that had previously belonged to Bob and Linda. They said it was a gift for their "Teeny Tina," whom they were just _so_ proud of for finally having her own place. To be fair, it was both Tina and Jimmy Jr.'s apartment. It wasn't very big, and it was pricey, but that was expected for it being placed in a nice neighborhood.

Obviously, when the two announced they were moving into an apartment together, they were struck with the realization that they were going to need the essentials- furniture, appliances, the list goes on- and what better way than to get it all than receiving ragged remains from their parents that date all the way back to their childhood? I mean, it was about time their parents replaced these things, and they were just going to throw it all out anyways. They insisted the couple took it for their apartment until they settled on something new.

Even as adults, Tina and Jimmy Jr. relied on a lot of hand-me-downs. They told them they were fine and they could get everything themselves, but, if it wasn't for their parents, Tina and Jimmy Jr. would be sleeping on comforters in the center of an empty bedroom and picking up cheap fast food every other day. Now, they're sleeping on the couch and making cup ramen and instant coffee in Jimmy Pesto's old microwave. Not a very big difference, but it made them feel like they owed their parents everything. They made their trying time a little more easy.

After college, Tina was left with a degree she couldn't find a job for, and Jimmy Jr. just barely finished getting his. They stuck to minimum wage jobs that allowed them to pay their bills and not much more. To put it simply, they were swamped in debt, broke, and neither of them had the guts to tell their parents they were failing. They worked half a day and then ran around town the other half trying to find more. They couldn't ask for help. Then their parents would know that they lied every time they said they could take care of themselves. Their pride was their downfall.

Jimmy Jr.'s eyes fluttered open from the sound of her voice. "Yeah?" he replied, turning his head and looking down at her. His eyes caught a glimpse of the clock on the low coffee table in front of them. 1:30 AM, and they were just now heading to bed.

She didn't expect for him to hear her, let alone reply. It came so suddenly that she flinched lightly. She looked up at him. "How much longer?"

More silence fell over the two. It was the same question she asked him every night. For a while, Jimmy Jr. just stared down at her. She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, wanting answers. How much longer were they going to be struggling? How much longer until they found jobs that could really support them? The questions seemed endless when none of them had answers. She looked exhausted and defeated, and he hated it. He made her into this. She was always so happy and lively, and now they worked from sun up to sun down trying to make ends meet. There was no time to be anything other than anxious and tired. He finally spoke, "I don't know."

"Oh," her voice was monotone, but the situation made her normal voice sound defeated. She knew he was going to say that, yet she couldn't help being disappointed by his response.

Normally the conversation ended there and they would fall asleep, but Jimmy Jr. spoke, "I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in this position. I promised you everything would be great, but now I can't even guarantee there will be something here for dinner when you come home. I wouldn't doubt it if you hated me by now."

He was cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressed to his cheek. She kissed him slowly, pulling away and cuddling back up to his side. "You promised me unconditional love and that you would stick by my side no matter what. I think you've done plenty for me." She wrapped her arm around his front, hugging him. "I know it all seems hopeless now, but I'm willing to keep going. I know we'll have the perfect future some day. I'm alright as long as I'm not alone."

Jimmy Jr. turned on his side, pulling her to his chest and burying his face into her hair. "Right. I'll keep doing my best for you."

She cracked a smile. It was small, but genuine, something that she hadn't done in what felt like years. "That's all I've ever asked from you."

He smirked. They both fell asleep quickly, knowing another long day was ahead of them, but that night, they both reminded each other that they had someone to work for, and neither would give up that hope of a brighter future.


	2. Closet

"Closet"

Word count: 355

Rating: T+

Older teen AU

**A/N: **This was originally a short request for a friend, but I revised it and decided to post it so others could read it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Neither knew what exactly lead them there. The last thing they remember was them having a simple conversation about school. Tina was sitting in her chair at her desk, and Jimmy Jr. was lying back on Tina's bed. One of them suggested something, some time passed, and now both Tina and Jimmy Jr. were gasping for air inside Tina's closet.<p>

Tina had managed to strip him of his vest, and she had her arms wrapped around him, fingers gripping onto the back of his shirt. She leaned her weight against him as he was pressed against the wall. He smashed his lips against hers in the least romantic way possible, but to her, this is all she ever wanted. This was her definition of romantic- having all of Jimmy Jr.'s attention on her. Maybe she was just getting caught up in the moment, but this sloppy and quick-paced make out session felt more amazing than anything she could have ever fathomed.

She struggled to kiss him back, parting her lips far as she panted. She wanted to ask what he thought of the moment, if he was enjoying their make out session as much as she was, but it all felt irrelevant. Jimmy Jr. took advantage of Tina's need to breathe, letting her catch up as he moved his lips down the side of her face. His lips pecked and prodded at the soft skin of her neck, making her sigh out in pleasure.

Suddenly, her breath hitched in her throat. She felt him grasp at her butt, hands coming from under her, kneading and moving upwards in strong motions. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling incredibly weak in the knees. It took all she could not to drop right there.

"Jimmy…" she groaned. The sound of her voice only made him work his hands faster. He kissed further down her neck, and she let out a moan. "You're going to get us caught," she commented, despite her being the only one making any real noise.

Though they didn't continue for much longer after that, they both agreed they would use the closet more often.


End file.
